


Lucky Star

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [30]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae comes from the star. No really.





	Lucky Star

“You know this is ten levels of creepy and stalking is a crime, right?” Kyuhyun comment blithely next to Donghae.

It’s the hysteria finally sinking in, he thinks. It’s the only answer he can find that would properly explain why Kyuhyun is spending his Saturday afternoon lurking inside of a dance studio and stalking one of their fellow classmates with Donghae on their day off as dancers and students alike, passing them by in the hallway, try not to gawk at their intrusive presence at their doorstep.

Pressed up against the glass window, Donghae pushes himself away from it and diverts his attention from watching the dancers twist and bend their bodies in really freakish ways if Kyuhyun were honest, to shoot him a glare. “Shh, he’ll hear you,” he hisses. “And it’s not stalking if we’re doing it to save the world.”

Kyuhyun roll his eyes and scoffs. “Yea, I dare you to say that in court... when we finally get _arrested_.”

Donghae scrunches up his face, crossing his arms and looking ready to give his war song its final dress rehearsal. “As one of the main officers of the Truthseeker club—”

“Not by choice,” Kyuhyun mumbles under his breath.  

“—it is our duty to uncover the truth of the universe and the transfer student is definitely hiding something big I know it!” Donghae’s brows furrow and his mouth goes tight, like it always does when he gets a little too impassioned and nobody can derail him. “Don’t you think it’s slightly suspicious that he transfer in the middle of year and suddenly everybody is falling all over to please this new guy? Even Heechul-hyung likes him and he doesn’t like anybody! And all that weird things that happening around school, like the strange light that keep appearing in the fourth floor chem lab and the flock of birds that been hanging around campus lately, and all of it only happen after _he_ came along. There’s just something really, really strange about him can’t you feel it?”

“No, that’s just you,” he interjects in but it’s not like Donghae even heard him at all.

“—so we have to do our best to stop his nefarious plan of world domination,” Donghae finally concludes, because he’s _insane_.

Kyuhyun doesn’t sigh but it’s a close thing. “It’s call circumstantial evidence at best and I don’t know how you jumped from strange lights and birds at school to the transfer student being secretly an alien. That’s such a giant leap in logic.” He wrinkles his nose. “And even if it’s all connected and related to him somehow there’s nothing that would lead me to think of an imminent alien invasion in our future and watching a man sweat out on a Saturday afternoon while you go red in the face watching him is not what I would call a good countermeasure to an invasion plot. Hyung, I just think you are just maybe slightly…” he chew over in thought, trying for delicate, “overreacting.”

“I’m not!” Donghae denies, cheeks puffing out like an indignant hamster with his mouth full. “It’s just not strange occurrences happening around him but he—“ there’s a hint of a flush on his cheeks as his eyes suddenly find the floor highly captivating, “my heart feels like going to explode any second and my hands get so clammy and uncomfortable in his presence. I can barely string a sentence together because of him and every time he look my way it’s like the air is knock right out of my lungs. Only around him that my body feels so out of control and my head is a mess. I definitely know he has something to do with this,” he insists vehemently, clutching at his heart.   

Kyuhyun blinks slowly. There’s a definite answer to that he knows distantly that could explain this entire but—“And how is following him is going to accomplish anything?” Kyuhyun finds himself saying instead because he just might have lost his mind too for considering humoring Donghae. They been trailing after him since they all left cram school that they shared hours ago and had follow him into the dance studio and he hasn’t left it since.  

“We’re trying to get him to lead us to his mother ship!”

“Like where, his _house_?” he demands skeptically.

“Yes!” Donghae nods his head eagerly. “That’s where he would meet up with his commanders and report back all the data he gather and so they an overthrow and enslave us all.”

“So you’re saying there’s an extraterrestrial aircraft,” Kyuhyun raises a brow, “in a crowded suburban neighborhood, where everyone can see and gossips travel faster than light, yes that sounds about right,” he says, pausing meaningfully at each point he made.

Donghae pouts. “It could be a highly advance aircraft with a cloaking device!”

“Oh yea that make even more sense now to have a house suddenly appear overnight and nobody questioning it at all,” Kyuhyun says, looking heavenward as thought that would save him from this entire mess. He’s going to strain his eyes muscle at this point from the amount of eye rolling he’s doing today. “It’s because I care for you and don’t want to see you land behind bars that I’m even saying despite how absurd it may sound and I’m only going to only say this once, so listen well.” He sucks in a deep breath. “ _Lee Hyukjae is not secretly an alien out to overthrow humanity, hyung_ ,” he impresses on Donghae.

Donghae narrow his eyes, shoulders squaring and jaws tight, ready for battle. “How would you know that? Can you really say with one hundred percent certainty that leave no room for error that he’s really who he say he is?” he says hotly. “Where’s your proof?!” 

Kyuhyun opens his mouth to bite out a retort and abruptly stops, head titling in consideration and then he snaps it shut with the most annoyed expression clouding over his face.

Donghae smirks. “See, exactly my point.” 

“How are you older than me,” Kyuhyun snaps. It was like speaking to a very ill-mannered child who shoots back every answer with a ‘why’, ‘why’, and ‘why’. You just can’t win with them.

“What?!” Donghae huffs. “I’m just saving the world from his ridiculous cheekbones and jawline and his too pretty smile to be real.” 

“Do you even hear yourself,” Kyuhyun says dryly, feeling a growing headache forming in the back of his head.

Donghae narrow his eyes and cross his arms. “I hear myself quite fine, it’s you who—”

“Hi,” Lee Hyukjae says, poking his head out of the doorway as Donghae jumps back with a yelp while Kyuhyun is surprised by his sudden appearance but largely remains unmoved because he’s not the one acting like a creepy peeper with seedy motives here, “do you guys plan to come in and join us or what because you’ve been standing outside for the last hour already and you’re distracting my friends with your noise.” He stands in front of them, sweaty, exhausted, and just a little too dangerous for Donghae’s heart seems.

Donghae’s face go impossibly red and his eyes are so wide and panicked stricken that you would think he’d just found out he was sentence to death row. “What?! No, we’re not—it’s not like I want to be here or anything,” he sputters, eyes darting back and forth between the floors and staring at the wet white t-shirt clinging to Hyukjae’s chest. He makes a horrified squeak when Hyukjae suddenly lifts up his shirt to wipes at his sweaty forehead.

“N-n-not that it isn’t great at all,” he continues onward bravely even though Kyuhyun can tell they’re already starting to lose him when Donghae looks like he’s about to expire at any moment and his voice keep getting higher and higher. “I’m sure dancing is just ya know,” he flaps his hand wildly as though that would explains it, “because hey body movement and music is fun and everybody need to get down sometime right? Not me though because I don’t dance.”

And when one of Hyukjae’s brow go up considerably at his statement Donghae is quick to protest, “But it’s not like we’re just standing around peeking on you guys or something like that! Because that would be weird and illegal and we would never to that.” He laughs awkwardly. “We were just wandering around and got a little lost, right Kyuhyun?” He reaches a hand out to pat at Kyuhyun to make a point but only get air instead as Kyuhyun step out of the way but Donghae doesn’t even look like he notice the lack of physical presence beside him. “So I guess it’s time for us to leave now and you can go back having fun getting down and dirty on the floor. Bye!” He turns around and make makes a quick run for it as though the Devil is on his heels and leaving Kyuhyun’s jaw slack as he watch Donghae leave him behind.

“Thanks for abandoning me, hyung. You’re the best!” Kyuhyun shouts to Donghae’s retreating back and Donghae, the inconsiderate and cowardly bastard, doesn’t even give a pause for him.

The flurry of footsteps from Donghae’s retreat eventually dies down and the hall goes quiet again, leaving only Kyuhyun and Hyukjae to stand awkwardly staring at each other.  

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun sighs, drawing a hand down on his face tiredly. “Donghae-hyung failed puberty years ago so his maturity level still hasn’t caught up to his age and his social skill is tragically behind and unutilized compare to the rest of us.”

“Ah, I see,” Hyukjae says evenly, looking out into hallway where Donghae made his escape but there’s an obvious fondness in his voice.

“Oh god,” Kyuhyun says, can barely bite back a groan that is threatening to slip out. “Please tell me you don’t find that adorable.”

Hyukjae grins, looking far too amused for Kyuhyun’s peace of mind. “I guess I won’t then.” He shrugs.

Perhaps, Kyuhyun thinks grimly, Hyukjae really is an alien after all because only someone with a morbid sense of humor and not of this world common sense would think that Donghae’s distorted version of a courtship is cute. Then maybe they really do deserve each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> in which donghae is really, really bad with feelings and is so unprepared to deal with it that he rather conclude hyukjae is an alien than admit it's a crush lmao.


End file.
